


The Pain That Is Oikawa

by Zeriku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, idek lmao just, iwaizumi and daichi are textm8s, just oikawa being silly, suga is just oblivious and blushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeriku/pseuds/Zeriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is just getting off the station nearest to Karasuno when he receives a new message. </p>
<p><em>My hand slipped and the ball went straight to Assikawa's face</em>, is Daichi’s curt text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain That Is Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeius/gifts).



> hahahhaah i've had this lying around for a year now so i'm sorry for any inconsistencies in the characterization

Iwaizumi doesn't like it when Oikawa obsesses over something. It usually leads to either one of the following outcomes: Oikawa will either devote all his time to volleyball in order to forget about his current obsession (to the point that the idiot keels over from over-exhaustion) or devote all his time to his current obsession and forget volleyball while he's at it. It's so annoying that they can only get the extremes for results, but there's no helping it. It's just how Oikawa is programmed, after all.

Unfortunately for them, they’re currently getting the latter as the result of Oikawa’s new obsession.

"Iwaizumi, can't you do something about Oikawa?" their coach asks as his gaze strays to the small room at the corner of the gym.

Aobajousai's vice captain grunts in reply, irritation and rage apparent in the tense lines of his shoulders. The rest of the team surreptitiously inch away from their vice captain, knowing full well how much pain Iwaizumi can dish out if he puts his mind in it. Good thing that it's always their ace who's on the receiving end of it.

"No slacking off," Iwaizumi orders them before stalking off to the room that his coach is looking at. Whispered prayers follow him, but whether it's for Oikawa's safety or his sanity, Iwaizumi doesn't know. Perhaps it's for both.

Upon reaching the small room, Iwaizumi gathers all his willpower and concentrates it on not losing his temper right then and there. It is a feat to do so, especially when Oikawa continues to ignore him despite Iwaizumi's incessant calling of the other's name. When his patience is close to disappearing, Iwaizumi stomps over to where Oikawa is sitting, hunched over in front of a small T.V. connected to a player with headphones over his ears, and mercilessly kicks the Aobajousai ace at the side. It breaks off the scary-as-fuck look of concentration on Oikawa's face as he falls to the side and whimpers pitifully, hands coming to his side to put pressure on it to numb the pain out.

"I-Iwa-chan! Why did you do that!?" Oikawa has tears on the corner of his eyes, but Iwaizumi could care less. He can cry him a river and the vice-captain would tell him to drown in it.

"You're skipping practice again," Iwaizumi tells Oikawa, voice dripping with venom. His anger spikes up a notch upon seeing the horrified indignation in Oikawa's face.

"I am _not_!" Oikawa protests indignantly. "I'm just using this time to research our enemy instead of sweating out there. It's a totally acceptable course of action because we can't fight with just brawns and no brains!"

At this, Iwaizumi hits him again. "Are you saying that the lot of us don't think our actions through unlike the oh-so-mighty you!?"

"No! That's not what I--"

"Besides, you've been watching that same match for the past week. A week!" Iwaizumi seethes, not allowing Oikawa to have any more input before he's finished. "Hell, Kageyama, that kouhai setter that you're so obsessed about, isn't even in that set that you're watching!"

"Kageyama isn't the only one that we should be wary of. Everyone in Karasuno has the potential to be dangerous the minute you take your eyes off of them," Oikawa counters, to which Iwaizumi grudgingly agrees.

They fall into a brief silence then, Oikawa pouting as he rubs the places that he's been hit as Iwaizumi glares at him before shifting his eyes to the T.V. It's playing the time when Karasuno continuously maintains their cool despite the pressure that Oikawa has placed on them. Iwaizumi continues watching, relishing the silence that Oikawa oddly isn't breaking. He sees a flash of light-coloured hair amidst the dark ones in Karasuno's half of the court, and it doesn't take long for Iwaizumi to put two on two together. Having played with Oikawa for so long inevitably results in knowing more about the narcissistic bastard than Iwaizumi would like to be privy about.

"Are you kidding me?"

Oikawa looks up at him unhelpfully, visibly cringing at the glare that his teammate is giving him.

“He’s not even a starter, for God’s sake! Don’t be such a merciless bastard, Assikawa!”

“Ow, ow, Iwa-chan, this is domestic abuse!” Oikawa rolls away from Iwaizumi to escape his wrath. “I don’t care if he’s not a starter! You saw what happened when he was switched in, didn’t you?”

Iwaizumi halts his attacks. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that it’ll work a second time. Besides, I’m sure Kageyama won’t easily lose his cool next time, therefore there’s a lower chance that he’s gonna be subbed out.”

Oikawa pouts once more, very much like a spoiled brat (which he is). “Still, I think #2 is very _interesting_. It’ll be fun messing with him, and I bet he’ll look _cute_ when I’m doing it.”

Aobajousai’s vice-captain delivers another kick to Oikawa’s side before dragging the ace out of the room and throwing him at the side of the court. He forcefully ignores the dread that’s creeping on him due to Oikawa’s last words, all while wondering what heinous crimes did he do in his past life to be saddled with a childish sadist in this lifetime.

* * *

Despite telling himself that his paranoia is something unfounded, Iwaizumi takes his phone out from his pocket and quickly types up a message. Once he’s done, he scrolls through his contacts and taps a name that’s rather out of place in his list.

_ You should be careful. Assikawa is hellbent on breaking your setter. _

While waiting for the other’s reply, Iwaizumi passes the time by getting his books out, intent on having some work done before dinner time. He’s in the process of debating whether to start with his English homework first instead of Math when his phone alerts him of a new message.

_I don't think Kageyama will break that easily_ , is Daichi Sawamura’s reply. It still strikes him as funny how they could easily exchange texts like this despite considering each other’s teams a threat to their own. He still hasn’t forgotten the day when they defeated Karasuno, Sawamura approaching him with a request to exchange contact info with him. Iwaizumi asked why, and Sawamura said that it might be helpful to be connected to other captains.

( _“I’m not the captain,” Iwaizumi informs Sawamura._

_Karasuno’s captain nods and says, “I know. But, really, do you think I can have a normal conversation with Oikawa-san?”_

_Iwaizumi shows his agreement by taking his phone out and adding Sawamura as his contact._ )

The vice-captain shakes his head at the confidence that Sawamura has for Kageyama. It sure is nice to not have to worry your head off because of your kouhais.

I meant your other setter, he texts back. The words _mail sent_ hasn’t even been on the screen for a full second when his phone is beeping again.

_ Oh? _

Iwaizumi swears that he can feel Sawamura's killing intent through his phone, and the feeling is further intensified when the next message arrived.

_ I'd like to see him try _

* * *

Iwaizumi finds that his paranoia from yesterday is certainly not unfounded when he steps inside the gym and worried eyes are suddenly on him. He has an inkling already as to why they’re looking at him like that, so he turns to their coach for the verbal confirmation.

“Oikawa asked someone to play messenger for him.” Their coach scratches his chin, smiling sheepishly. “Relayed that Oikawa _needs a breath of fresh air_ , so he’s gone out of school for a run.”

“I know where he’s headed,” Iwaizumi says, not even bothering to conceal the anger in his face and voice as he turns on his heel. Everyone in Aobajousai knows that he’ll spend the journey to Karasuno plotting out all kinds of punishments for Oikawa.

* * *

“Ah, I bit off more than I can chew…”

Sugawara briefly puts that plastic bags that he’s carrying on the ground, hunching over to catch his breath. Normally, the girls would be the ones who goes to the store to get the team’s refreshments and snacks, but seeing as the sun is up so high in the sky and it’s sweltering outside, Sawamura offered to go in their stead. Kiyoko had offered to come with him, as well as Daichi and Asahi, but he waved all of them off and said that he’d be back in no time.

Now, he’s nearly at the gates of Karasuno High, his progress only being halted by the persistent heat of the sun and the heavy baggages on his hands. He notes that he’s sweating more profusely compared to when he’s practicing, a testament to just how how it is today. Eyes straying down to his white shirt that’s sticking to his front, Sugawara sighs.

“Need some help~?”

Momentarily going dizzy because of the whiplash caused by him suddenly jerking his head up, Sugawara’s eyes widen when he sees Oikawa casually leaning by the gate of his school. The other appears to be immune to the effects of today’s temperature-- not a hair out of place and just a light sheen of sweat on his forehead-- making Sugawara pout a bit in jealousy.

“Why are you here, Oikawa-san?” Sugawara politely asks instead of answering the other’s question. He straightens up, lifting the bags off the floor and walks closer to Karasuno’s unexpected visitor. “Hopefully not to irritate Kageyama?” he tacks on, gaze serious when he meets Oikawa’s amused eyes.

“No, no. You must think me too dedicated to him if you assume that I traveled all the way here just for him.” Oikawa’s smile widens when Sugawara tilts his head minisculely to the side. “I’m here to spy on all of Karasuno~!”

Sugawara gapes at Oikawa briefly, wondering if maybe Oikawa has been affected mentally by the heat. Still, he thinks he can ride along with whatever Aobajousai’s ace is playing at. He’d be lying to himself if he said that Oikawa Tooru didn’t interest him.

“Should you really be telling me that?” Sugawara tells him, tone a bit teasing. Oikawa seems to have picked up on it because his grin further widens.

“No, perhaps I shouldn’t have. Why don’t you forget about what I just said in exchange for me carrying those for you?”

Karasuno’s vice-captain laughs, handing over one of the plastic bags to an ecstatic-looking Oikawa. “Just one of the bags and it’s a deal. After all, I still have to uphold the image that I’m strong enough to carry a bag filled with bread and candies.”

* * *

_ I think Oikawa’s going there _

Daichi Sawamura glares at his phone, willing it to combust just by being on the receiving end of his glare. Across the court, he hears Kageyama’s growl and Sugawara’s placating voice along with Oikawa’s teasing one. They all still haven’t gotten over the shock when Sugawara returns with Oikawa in tow, the latter smiling at everyone as though he’s part of Karasuno itself. As though that wasn’t enough, he apparently _willingly_ offered with helping Sugawara with carrying their snacks, which somehow irks Daichi more than it should have.

_Your warning’s a bit too late_ , he rather aggressively texts Iwaizumi back. After everyone had gotten their bearings back, it was no mistaking the sudden animosity concentrated on one person that blanketed the air.

Has Daichi mentioned that said person had the gall to use Sugawara as his shield?

His phone vibrates in his hand, garnering his attention again. _So he’s there already, huh?_

Kageyama’s battlecry slices through the gym, quickly followed by Hinata’s scream and Oikawa’s laugh. At the sidelines, the second years are cheering for Kageyama while Asahi and the girls try to keep them quiet. Daichi’s growing need to slam someone’s head to the wall increases.

* * *

“Sugawara-san,” Oikawa cheerfully calls out as though he hasn’t just nearly caused a brawl to happen. He gives a huge smile to Sugawara when he meets Oikawa's eyes. "Can you toss at me?"

For the second time that day, the occupants fall into silence as Sugawara gapes at a grinning Oikawa. Daichi is very much convinced that he just heard a vein pop at Kageyama's temple. Maybe a few of his veins have popped, too, because Oikawa is obviously challenging Sugawara’s skill as a setter. The insolence of this bastard!

"Are you sure, Oikawa-san?" Sugawara hesitantly asks, glancing at Daichi for assistance. Daichi wastes no time by stepping inside the court, though he’s halted when Ukai grabs him at the elbow.

“Coach--”

“Just watch,” Ukai mutters, sharp eyes on both Sugawara and Oikawa.

“Pretty please~?” Oikawa pleads, pressing his palms together and bowing partially to Sugawara. It effectively makes Sugawara flush around the cheeks as he mumbles his assent.

“What kind of toss would you like?” Sugawara watches Oikawa pretend that he’s mulling over what he wants, though he’s pretty sure that the other setter already has something in mind.

Not disappointing him, Oikawa answers with no hesitation, “I’d like the kind of toss that you give to your ace~!”

Nodding automatically, Sugawara takes his position and waits for Oikawa to get ready. On Oikawa’s nod, he jumps a bit and tosses the ball precisely in the way that he would to Asahi. His shirt, thin and light, floats up a bit during the motion, exposing a tiny bit of light skin taut over a flat abdomen. To Daichi’s immense horror, Oikawa’s eyes are glued on that sliver of skin instead of at the ball.

“Oikawa-san!”

“Ow!” Oikawa’s hands immediately go up to his forehead, hissing when it stings as he touches it. He hears someone run toward him, softer hands that his encircling his wrists and gently pulling his hands away from his face.

“Thank God that it doesn’t look so bad,” Sugawara says in relief as he inspects the reddening spot at Oikawa’s forehead. Oikawa just blinks at him in response, suddenly making Sugawara conscious as he releases the other’s wrists. Quickly stepping back, he asks, “Is it because the toss was bad?”

Before Oikawa can reply, another volley ball finds its way to his face, the force of it making him fall to the floor. The last thing he hears is Sugawara’s panicked cry when darkness pulls him under.

* * *

Iwaizumi is just getting off the station nearest to Karasuno when he receives a new message.

_My hand slipped and the ball went straight to Assikawa's face_ , is Daichi’s curt text.

Not even finding it in himself to be angry for his teammate’s sake, he texts back, _That’s fine_ , before he slips his phone inside his pocket. Oikawa probably deserved the spiked ball to the face, courtesy of Sawamura.

* * *

Satisfaction floods Daichi’s entire being as he watches with great happiness when Iwaizumi drags Oikawa away by the ear. Sugawara offers to see them off at the gate, no doubt feeling immensely responsible about the way Daichi treated their impromptu visitor. Everyone in Karasuno said _no_ very vehemently, though, and in the end Oikawa is herded out of Karasuno’s gym by Iwaizumi and Daichi.

Even so, Oikawa has the gall to look over his shoulder and say, “I had fun, Suga-chan~!”

Sugawara’s blush is more than enough to make up for the kick and punch that Iwaizumi and Daichi gives him, respectively.

* * *

There’s a lull after that certain episode, with everyone so focused in their training for the upcoming matches. Iwaizumi knows that this is too good to be true, though, and his gut is yelling at him that he’s most certainly right whenever Oikawa picks up his phone right after practice. His fingers twitch whenever Oikawa shows way too many teeth than necessary as he  smiles down at the gadget.

The action never fails to set everyone on edge, Iwaizumi in particular. He just prays every day that this sudden interest of Oikawa toward Karasuno’s setter is a fleeting one.

* * *

_ Iwaizumi u fucking liar _

Iwaizumi stops in his tracks just outside their gym’s doors, eyebrows nearly meeting his hairline as he rereads the message.

_What,_ he aptly texts Sawamura back.

_Assikawa is hellbent on BENDING Suga and breaking him in a very NOT VOLLEYBALL RELATED way_

_Well, shit_ , Iwaizumi thinks. _Maybe I should contact a funeral house already._

 

 


End file.
